What if
by william-brosnan
Summary: R& L meet first. Grace, Eli and Jessie were born, Zoer doesn't exist... ... ... find out why


What if R&L had met before?  
  
Chapter I - This is what happened:  
  
Flash retrospective scene  
  
A 17 year old Rick Sammler drives a pick up truck with a 17 year old Lily by his side.  
  
The truck is racing through the country roads with another truck racing not far behind it, trying to pass it. Rick looses control and they crash down a hill.  
  
Lily lays in a hospital`s bed uncounciess. Rick sits beside her, his arm broken, his face filled with scars... ... his hand doesn`t let go of Lily`s, his eyes adore her.  
  
Phil Brooks enters the room in one angry move, followed by 3 police oficers and Aaron.  
  
"He tried to kill my duaghter!" Phil barks pointing at Rick.  
  
"What?" Rick is puzzled he can't understand what is going on.  
  
"It was an accident, I have people to prove it... ... I can't believe I'm saying this... ... Phil, you know what happened"  
  
"Save it , Mr Sammler you're coming down to the station with us." The cop says handcuping Rick.  
  
Aaron tries to safe Rick but there's no way out.  
  
Rick jumps off the bed, rubbing his eyes. He's sweating terribely, tears roll down his eyes. It takes him a couple of minutes to realize this was all a nightmare, a nightmare that had been real in the past and that was back in his dreams to haunt him.  
He walks to the bathroom and turns on the sink and starts to madly wash his face.  
  
Flash scene  
  
Rick knocks on the Brooks'door, he waits a minute or two and Lily answers it. Seeing her again makes him smile. "Lorelai told me you came back today and I thought we could ... ... ... ..."  
  
Rick sees Lily staring at him as if she has no clue of who he is. He smiles nervously, trying to hide the pain in him.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?"  
  
Lily looks at him apologeticaly "No, I'm sorry... ... but I didn't even remeber my fiancee so,... ..."  
  
Rick shakes his head in disbelieve, maybe he just didn't hear it right! "Your what?"  
  
"My fiancee, Jake, ... ... Manning. I'm sorry, I don't remeber you"  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
Rick realizes the water from the sink isn't helping much. He takes off his clothes and walks into the cold shower.  
  
Flash scene  
  
Rick watches as Karen walks down the aisle. He stares at her dressed as a bride and he can't help but thinking this is not what we wanted. What he wanted was this scene but with Lily instead of Karen and suddenly the pain in his chest grows deeper making him feel like it's begining to open a hole in there.  
  
In the shower Rick takes a deep breath remebering that pain.  
  
Flash scene  
  
Rick is sitting behind his desk in his office, drawing a new project.  
  
Lily walks in, but he doesn't notice her.  
  
She walks behind him to watch was he is drawing.  
  
"Wow, this is incredible, but than again you always were incredible at this."  
  
She says.  
  
Rick turns around to face her. He's mouth is oppen, he takes off his glasses not beliving his eyes.  
  
Lily leans in and kisse him sweetly on the lips.  
  
"How could I have forgotten you?" She says kissing him again.  
  
Rick gets up ans kisses her passionately "I thought I had lost you forever" He whispers taking off her blouse.  
  
He lays her down on his desk and taking off his shirt comes to lay on top of her.  
  
Rick walks into the kitchen to find his 13 year old son Ephram cooking breakfast.  
  
A gorgeous, dark brown haired, green eyed boy, Ephram is a mixture of his parents.  
  
His eyes, his nose are from his mother, but the lines on his face, the reactions, the character, he has inheired from Rick.  
  
At the table are a 5 year old, sandish blond, green eyed boy. Diferent to his brother he's not a mixture of his parents' looks, instead he looks remarbly like his father at that age, only with his mother's nose and mouth. And a 3 year old blond girl, who is a split image of her mother with gree- blue eyes like Rick's.  
  
" Hey, why are you cooking?" Rick asks  
  
"Alex, Vicky and I were starving."  
  
Ï was stepping out of the shower you didn't have to... ... ..." The phone starts ringing and Rick picks it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey, there, it's me" Lily says on the othwer end of the line.  
  
She's at home in her PJ's, sitting on the couch, with tears rolling down her eyes.  
  
Rick doesn't even hace to see what is going on on the other side of the line, only by the tone of her voice he knows there's something wrong.  
  
"What's up, Lil."  
  
Lily smiles. She is always amazed by how well he knows her, but that doesn't keep her from hiding the painfull reality from him.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. Look, I just need you to keep the kids for another day, could you do that?" Lily says trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure, it's no problem, but Lily, I want to know what is going on"  
  
"Nothing, look I'll tell you later... ... ... I promisse. Could I talk to Eph?"  
  
"Fine, hang on."  
  
Rick hands Ephram the phone.  
  
B&W Rick.: "I know her. I know her since she was 14, no one has to tell me anything, that jerk hurt her. I know that ... ... ... It just pisses me off... ... I mean he won her, he had her all this years and he just ... ... doesn't he know what he had?"  
  
Ephram hangs up the phone and looks back at his father. He knows well enough, six degrees is about to start.  
  
"So?"Rick asks sitting next to Ephram.  
  
"I don't know that much. All I know is Mom threw Jake out of the house."  
  
"Eph, is this really all you know?"  
  
Ephram nodds, looking down at the floor.  
  
Rick knows there's no way he'll get this out of his son. He turns to the younger one.  
  
"What do you know Alex?"  
  
"I saw mummy going into the restaurant and she came back crying"  
  
"Was she looking for Jake?"  
  
The boy nodds.  
  
"I don't like Jake. He makes mummy cry." The little girl anounces.  
  
Rick smiles and picks her up in his arms. "He's a mean man" Rick makes a funny face and voice and kisses his daughter's forehead.  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
B&W Rick: "She's so much like her mother. ... ... so beautiful ... ... I hate saying this, but I finally understand Phil. ... ... If anyone hurt her... ..."  
  
At Lily's :  
  
"I hate you" Grace barks at her mother as Jakes leaves through the door with his bags.  
  
"It's ok, Gracie. This is not her fault, it's that guy and his kids."  
  
"I knew it! I hate them!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't blame this on Rick. This is your own fault Jake. You and my father lied to me."  
  
"Fine, ok, it's my fault you had three kids with this man."  
  
"Yeas it is. Because if you two had been straight with me, I would have married him, and you wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
"You know what, I don't care." He slams the door and goes away.  
  
Grace turns to face Lily screams something and storms up the stairs. 


End file.
